Question: Ashley was assigned papers 44 through 78 for homework tonight. If Ashley read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Instead of counting papers 44 through 78, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 35. We see that Ashley read 35 papers. Notice that she read 35 and not 34 papers.